1. Field
The present technology pertains generally to radiation detectors, and more particularly to self indicating or direct reading radiation detectors, and most particularly to radiation detectors with a direct optical visual readout.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a need to monitor exposure to radiation in a variety of work environments, from nuclear reactors to hospitals and other medical facilities. In today's world, there is also the danger of terrorist threats using nuclear material, so military personnel and first responders need to be able to monitor their environments for these materials.
A wide variety of radiation detectors are available. Some are complex and permanently installed in a facility such as a nuclear reactor. Others, such as personal dosimeters, are worn by individuals. Ideally a personal dosimeter will give an immediate indication of the presence of radiation.
Self indicating or direct reading personal dosimeters include electronic personal dosimeters (EPD), quartz fiber dosimeters (QFD), and radiochromic dosimeters (RCD). However, these types of dosimeters have a number of drawbacks. Electronic dosimeters are expensive and require a battery to operate. Quartz fiber dosimeters are difficult to read and have a limited measuring range. Radiochromic dosimeters are not capable of measuring low doses of radiation and are sensitive to ambient UV radiation, temperature, and humidity, and cannot be reused.
Accordingly it is desirable to provide an improved self indicating or direct reading radiation detector and method.